Deuce Gorgon
Deuce Gorgon – 16-letni syn Meduzy. W związku z tym, potrafi on zamieniać ludzi w kamień na pewien czas. Chodzi z Cleo de Nile. Deuce jest uważany za najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w Monster High, a także wyluzowaną osobę, z którą można miło spędzić czas. Chłopak jest kapitanem kilku drużyn szkolnych, między innymi trumnokoszykówki. Deuce lubi gotować, chociaż nie przyznaje się do tego. Osobowość Deuce jest bardzo przyjazny i pewny siebie, co czyni go jednym z najbardziej popularnych potworów w Straszyceum. Uwielbia sport i jest jednym z kapitanów drużyny koszykówki. Uwielbia także gotować, ale stara się zachować to w tajemnicy. Chłopak jest bardzo lojalny wobec swojej dziewczyny Cleo de Nile i toleruje wiele jej złych zachowań. Potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, by nagrać piosenkę dla Cleo. Wygląd Deuce jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego oczy są koloru zielonego. Mogą one zamienić ludzi w kamień (zazwyczaj na kilka godzin). By uniknąć nieprzyjemności związanych z odczarowaniem potworów, Deuce zawsze nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Włosy chłopaka są zielone i pokryte łuskami. Na ich czubku znajduje się grupka węży. Deuce ma również kilka zielonych łusek na lewym ramieniu. Nie jest to jasne, są one prawdziwe. Klasyczny potwór left|120px Meduza - w mitologii greckiej była najmłodszą z trzech Gorgon. W dodatku najgroźniejszą (często przypisuje się imię Gorgony samej tylko Meduzie). Zamiast włosów miała węże, a jej spojrzenie zamieniało żywe istoty w kamień. Jedynym lekiem na to były łzy jednorożca. Mit o Meduzie uległ ewolucji. Z początku Meduza była jednym z bóstw przedolimpijskich, potworem. W późniejszych wersjach zaczęto ją uważać za ofiarę zemsty bogini Ateny. Meduza miała być piękną dziewczyną, która ośmieliła się rywalizować urodą z boginią. Atena zamieniła więc Meduzę (i jej siostry, Steno i Euriale) w skrzydlate, okropnie brzydkie potwory ze żmijami zamiast włosów i szponami u dłoni. Zdolności *'Zamiana w kamień' - Deuce potrafi swoim wzrokiem zamienić wszytko i wszystkich w kamienne posągi, lecz wg jego pamiętnika z serii Basic efekt ten jest tymczasowy. Umiejętności *'Koszykówka' - Deuce jest członkiem drużyny straszykówki w Monster High. Relacje Rodzina Deuce jest synem Meduzy. W książkach jest mowa o tym, że rodzina Deuce'a pochodzi z Grecji. Występuje w nich także jego matka - Maddy Gorgon. Co więcej, jego kuzynką jest Viperine Gorgon. Przyjaciele Deuce przyjaźni się ze swoją dziewczyną - Cleo de Nile, a także Jacksonem Jekyllem. Chłopak utrzymuje także dobry kontakt z Clawdem Wolf, Gillingtonem Webberem, Rossem Palonym, Mannym Taurem, Holtem Hyde, Rossem Palonym oraz Operettą. Miłość Deuce chodzi z Cleo. Choć zdarzało się, że zrywali ze sobą to jednak zawsze do siebie wracali. Chłopak toleruje jej złe zachowania i jest wobec niej lojalny. Przyjaciółka Deuce'a - Operetta próbowała się do niego bardziej zbliżyć, lecz chłopak wciąż był i jest wierny Cleo. Co więcej, Operetta i Rochelle Goyle były w przeszłości zakochane w chłopaku. Jego matka w książkach mówi, że jak Deuce zerwie z Cleo, od razu zadzwoni do Frankie. left|140px Zwierzę Zwierzątkiem Deuce'a jest szczur Perseusz. Chłopak miał kiedyś również smoka o imieniu Dymek, lecz przypadkowo zamienił go w kamień. Lalki Basic Deuce Basic doll.jpg|Lalka Deuce Gordon.jpg|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N2854 Deuce ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę bez rękawów, na której widnieje biała czaszka i czarny magnetofon. Na niej założona jest kamizelka z czarnym kołnierzem biało-szare paski. Spodnie lalki, ozdobione szarym paskiem z czerwoną klamrą i łańcuchem są koloru czarnego. Widnieją na nich małe kwadraciki. Oprócz tego, Deuce założone ma czarno-białe buty z szarą podeszwą, czarną rękawiczkę (na lewej dłoni), czarną frotkę z czaszką i kolczyk w lewym uchu. Lalka ma na nosie czerwone okulary. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w dwupaku z Cleo de Nile. Scream Uniform Deuce_Scream_Uniform.jpg|Akcesoria Deuce_Scream_Uniform2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7985 Deuce ubrany jest w czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach. Widnieje na niej napis "MONSTER HIGH 13" Ma ona różowy dekolt. Pasek przy jej zakończeniu jest różowo-biały. Spodenki (również czarne) zakończone są takim samym paskiem co koszulka. Lalka ma także założone białe skarpetki z różowym ściągaczem i czarnym wzorkiem z łuskami węża. Adidasy Deuce'a są czarne i ozdobione zielonymi łuskami i sznurówkami tego samego koloru. Język butów, jak również ich podeszwy są koloru białego. Dawn of the Dance Deuce_Dawn_of_the_Dance_2.jpg|Lalka Deuce-monster-high-26106143-1174-1755.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer modelu: T6067 * Numer asortymentu: W2147 Deuce ma na sobie zieloną koszulę w żółtą kratkę. Na niej widnieje fioletowo-biało-czarna kamizelka z fioletowym kapturem. Również jest ona kraciasta. Pod nią schowany jest czarny krawat. Szare spodnie Deuce'a są w białe paski. Utrzymane są one czarnym paskiem ze złotą klamrą. Ozdobiony jest on zwisającymi, szarymi szelkami. Białe buty chłopaka mają czarną podeszwę. Zamiast swoich zwykłych czerwonych okularów, ma on na nosie okulary w złotej oprawce. Scaris: City of Frights Deuce_SCOF_doll.jpg|Lalka DeuceSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0392 * Numer modelu: Y0395 Deuce jest ubrany w jaskrawą, zieloną bluzę bez rękawów i z kapturem. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtymi plamkami, oraz czarnym sznurkiem odbiegającym od kaptura. Spodnie chłopaka to białe bermudy w czarną kratę i zielone i szare romby. Buty Deuce'a to czarne Vansy. Zdobi je nadruk przedstawiający zielonego smoka. Na nosie lalki widnieją ciemnozielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Do pudełka dołączona jest czarna torba sportowa z zielonymi rączkami. Ghoul's Alive! Deuce_GA_doll.jpg|Lalka Deuce GA! art.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: luty 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBL23 * Numer modelu: CBL24 W tej serii Deuce ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę bez rękawów, na której widnieje biała czaszka i czarny magnetofon. Na niej założona jest kamizelka z czarnym kołnierzem biało-szare paski. Spodnie lalki, ozdobione szarym paskiem z czerwoną klamrą i łańcuchem są koloru czarnego. Widnieją na nich małe kwadraciki. Oprócz tego, Deuce założone ma czarno-białe buty z szarą podeszwą. Lalka ma na nosie czerwone okulary. Deuce w tej serii ma świecące oczy. Manster Deuce_M2P.png|Lalka Deuce_M_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Manster' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX42 * Numer modelu: CBX42 W tej serii na nosie Deuce'a widnieją czerwone okulary przeciwsłoneczne w czarnych oprawkach. Chłopak ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę bez rękawów. Widnieje na niej biały nadruk przedstawiający węża. Lalka ma na sobie również turkusowe spodnie w zieloną, przekątną kratę oraz białe trampki z czarnymi sznurowadłami. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona gra planszowa, dwie puszki z napojem, zielony i niebieski pionek do gry, czerwona kostka, instrukcja oraz bilecik. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w dwupaku z Gillingtonem Webberem. Boo York, Boo York Deuce_BYBY_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_Deuce_BYBY_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW60 * Numer modelu: CHW60 W tej serii wężowy irokez Deuce'a zaczesany jest na prawą stronę jego głowy. Co więcej, na nosie chłopaka widnieją złote okulary przeciwsłoneczne w oprawkach z kryształami. Lalka ubrana jest w limonkowy sweter z długim rękawem. Odzobiony jest zielonymi ściągaczami oraz wzorem przedstawiającym wężowe łuski. Widnieje na nim także czarny nadruk, przedstawiający wijącego się wokół szyi węża. Wystaje spod niego także czarna koszula z kołnierzykiem. Spodnie Deuce'a są czarne, wykonane z pikowanej skóry. Jego buty to wysokie trampki w kolorze starego złota. Wykonane są one z kryształów, a po bokach mają małe dziury. Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik. Deuce sprzedawany jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Cleo de Nile. Welcome To Monster High Deuce WTMH doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Welcome To Monster High' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii irokez Deuce'a jest zaczesany na prawy bok. Na szyi ma założony żółty naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w szarą koszulkę z krótkimi rękawkami w ciemniejsze wzory węży i białym kołnierzykiem, z nadrukiem imitującym białą bluzkę i żółty kołnierz, czarne spodnie oraz białe trepy na czarnej podeszwie. Na ręce ma złotą bransoletkę. Do lalki dołączono czerwoną maskę z rączką. Wyglądem przypomina okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Meta Timeline * 11 lipca 2008: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Deuce'a Gorgon. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Deuce'a zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Deuce'a zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Deuce pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Deuce pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Zjemwas Brothers. * lipiec 2010: Pierwsza lalka Deuce'a zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * lipiec 2010: Wpisy z pamiętnika chłopaka zostają ujawnione. * 1 września 2010: Deuce pojawia się w serii książek Monster High w książce Upiorna Szkoła. * grudzień 2010: Pierwsza pluszowa lalka Deuce'a zostaje wydana. * 12 lutego 2012: Deuce zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 5 września 2012: Deuce debiutuje w serii książek "Przyjaciółki na zabój" w książce o tej samej nazwie. Ciekawostki * Według pamiętnika Rochelle Goyle, Deuce nie zamienia jej w kamień. (Wnioskując, ona jest już z kamienia). * W książkach jest powiedziane, że Deuce ma ponad 300 par okularów przeciwsłonecznych. * Liczba węży na głowie Deuce'a waha się pomiędzy sześcioma a ośmioma. * W książkach jest napisane, że pochodzi w Grecji. * Od 2016 roku poza nowym modelem twarzy "rozbłyski" w oczach Deuca mają kształt łusek węża. en: Deuce Gorgon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Gorgony Kategoria:Deuce Gorgon Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:Manster Kategoria:Boo York, Boo York Kategoria:Welcome To Monster High